Covered
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose wakes up to Dimitri in their bed. Based off of a Tumblr prompt from Maria (myroza)


**A/N: I am so sorry that I've been really MIA with the fics lately. School and work and family kind of got the better of me. BUT! I only have two weeks left of school and then I'm all yours. THis one was a prompt from Maria (myroza on Tumblr) and I hope y'all like it. **

**As always, please leave a review if you're so inclined. And all prompts can be left for me on my Tumblr (inbelikovwetrust) =) Happy Monday (or Tuesday, depending where you are located) **

* * *

I was in the middle of a really great dream. I'm talking unlimited buffet, super plushy robe and Dimitri at my beck and call, great here.

Which is why I was so annoyed when a hand started moving up and down my side, waking me up.

"You'd better have a life or death reason for waking me up," I grumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around my body and tunneling into the warmth.

Dimitri laughed gently, "Sorry, _Roza_. No life or death situation. I should have let you sleep."

"Mmm," I hummed, trying to hold back a laugh as Dimitri's fingers gently ticked my side, "Yeah, you should've let me sleep."

I rolled over to face him, scooting closer to his body and pulling my covers with me.

Dimitri looked down at me, his messy, knotted hair falling in front of his eyes, "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

I shrugged as best as I could while laying on my side, "So did I. But maybe I'd rather just lay her with you instead."

The corners of Dimitri's mouth turned up in a lazy smile, and he cupped his hand over my hip, "I think we can arrange that."

Maybe I didn't have to be asleep to have Dimitri at my beck and call.

"Any particular reason for waking me up?" I asked, blinking slowly and scooting myself closer to his warm, muscular body.

"No," Dimitri said shortly, letting his arm rest on my side, heavy and secure.

I snorted, "Yeah, okay. Really, why'd you wake me up?"

Dimitri's chest tightened under my cheek, "I missed you, I guess."

He had been away for almost a week, helping deal with a Strigoi problem in New York, while I had been here in Pennsylvania with Lissa.

"You must've gotten in late last night," I said. Because when I had gone to sleep just after one in the morning he hadn't been home.

Dimitri nodded, "I didn't get home until after three."

I raised my eyebrows and traced a pattern on his chest with my finger, "I must've been really out to not notice that you got into bed."

"Snoring and everything," I could hear the smirk in Dimitri's voice.

"Funny, comrade," I grinned tapping my hand against his chest.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the fact that we could lay in bed together. I stretched out happily, pressing my feet to Dimitri's shins.

Dimitri's face was buried in my hair, and it almost sounded like he was halfway to sleep again.

I brushed my hand over his arm before tucking it under his elbow and holding it against his back.

"Hey," I exclaimed, my fingers brushing against gauze, "What's this?"

Dimitri grunted as my fingers roamed to see just how big of an area the gauze covered.

"Dimitri, this is a huge piece of gauze," I scrambled up so I could lean on my knees and look.

The gauze covered most of his lower back, and when I peeled a corner away I saw the bruised and burnt skin.

"Oh my god," I gasped, "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Rose. The Moroi doctor said I'm healing fine," Dimitri tried to wave me away from his back, but I wouldn't move.

"This is so not nothing," I frowned and sat back, "Seriously, what happened?"

Dimitri sighed a long-suffering sigh, "I got thrown during a fight. That's it, Rose."

I shook my head, "No, it's not. Your back is _burned_. That doesn't happen just from getting thrown against something."

Dimitri grunted again, "Fine, Christian accidentally hit my back when he was aiming for the Strigoi I was fighting. Then I got thrown."

My eyes narrowed, "I'll kill him."

Dimitri grabbed my arm, pulling me against his chest, "It wasn't Christian's fault. He was trying to aim, but we were moving around too much."

"Still," I grumbled, "I don't like it when you get hurt."

Dimitri's hand roamed up the front of my shirt, "I don't like it when you get hurt, either."

His index finger rested lightly against the spot where I knew I had a scar from getting shot by Tasha. I shivered when he let his palm rest against my heart.

"That wasn't my fault," I muttered.

"I wasn't blaming you," he countered, tapping lightly against my chest with a finger.

I relaxed into him, "If it makes you feel any better, I've been trying my hardest to not get shot again."

"And I appreciate that," Dimitri laughed, "But you do know that there will be times when I get hurt."

"Part of the job," I supplied, trying to push back to memories associated with getting shot.

Dimitri hummed an agreement, sliding his hand to rest at my hip.

Even though his hand had moved from my scar, I could still imagine the weight of it. It had been two years, but the scar was still as vivid as ever. Angry and red, the scar was much bigger than the tiny bullet that had sliced through me.

I usually tried to keep it covered up, mostly so I didn't have to see it and be reminded.

"Stop thinking, _Roza_. It's in the past."

"Help me stop thinking," I smirked, even though Dimitri couldn't see my face.

He laughed, loud and happy, before rolling his body on top of mine and kissing me deeply.

"Only if you're careful with my back."

I kissed the side of his jaw, "I'm always looking out for your back."


End file.
